


Thinky Face

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy says Jack has 'thinky' face. Jack denies it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinky Face

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Thinky Face  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/); [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Buffy says Jack has 'thinky' face. Jack denies it._

"You need a happy place."

Jack turned at the voice, eyebrows arching as Buffy nimbly made her way along the roof to where he stood at the edge. She raised her own eyebrows in return, the questioning, almost challenging, look in her eyes enough to quirk his lips up in half smirk. So fiery, so unwilling to back down, so quick to question. The lithe little blonde that had oh so recently joined his team definitely kept things interesting.

"What makes you think this _isn't_ my happy place," he asked, and directed his look out around them, the city sprawled out far beneath them. "After all, it has a _fantastic_ view."

"Seriously?" She gave him an amused, yet completely disbelieving look. "A. It's Cardiff. And B. You had thinky face, not happy face. You always have thinky face when you come up here. Also, you only come up here when things get kinda weird, so it's definitely not your happy place."

"I don't get 'thinky' face, do I?" His expression scrunched a bit, and then he added, "Is it a handsome thinky face at least?"

"Yes you do, yes it is, and nice attempt at avoiding the subject," she smirked, "but it's not gonna work."

"Well darn," he laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling, charming, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Okay, so are you going to fess up? What's got the thinky face, brooding from high places thing going on, and why are we all on Hub-house arrest for the day?"

"Would you believe indigestion?" He asked teasingly, and when she directed a _look_ at him, the one she usually reserved for Owen when he was particularly annoying her, he laughed again.

"Don't make me pull out the resolve face," she threatened. "I mean it. No one can withstand the resolve face, not even me."

"Alright," he acquiesced, and only chuckling lightly now. Settling, as his smile faded just a bit. Considering and measuring. Because today, in the center of Cardiff, a much younger Jack was roaming with Rose and the Doctor. Slowly, he began to tell a much edited version of the truth. Just enough to satisfy her curiosity, but not enough to give away the game. Because as much as she kept him on his toes, and as much as he trusted her already, some secrets didn't need to be told. Ever.


End file.
